power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Four Play
Four play is the third Episode for Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Tony trying to impress Daisy and wants to ask her out on a date. However, Daisy convinces Tony to watch her little cousin while she has to pull double shift at the Record Studio. As Tony struggles being a babysitter, Adm. Mitchell sends Angel and the others out on a quest to find a new arsenal. However, Vexus wants the arsenal for herself. Story In the city Tony is driving his rescue bike to work out the kinks in it's systems as he's riding his bike he sees a young woman who is shopping and has her bag taken from her by someone in a hood and she shouts at the man running, as Tony drives by her to catch the robber as he gets close to the robber he turns his bike and blocks his way and gets off the bike. "Alright buddy you've got two choices you need to give the bag back to the lady or face the wrath of the Green Lightspeed Ranger," Green Ranger (Tony) says as he looks at the man. The man tries to fight Tony as Tony is dodging his moves and removes the jacket and it's a Cluster bot who attacks him but Tony fights the bot with kicks and punches and then gets out his V-Lancer and strikes the bot several times and the purse flies into the air and Green Ranger (Tony) grabs it and then hits the bot with the power strike and causes it to spark and surge with sparks and it falls to the ground and explodes. "That's it for you," Green Ranger (Tony) says as he looks at the debris of the Cluster Bot. The people cheer him as he de-morphs and he turns to hand the purse to the girl and he's looking at her and is star struck by how beautiful she looks. (Theme Song) Power Rangers Lightspeed! Lightspeed Rescue! The signal is calling, '' ''Our planet is falling; '' ''The danger will test you, '' ''Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Light, Speed, go! Power is on its way, '' ''Rangers save the day! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Light, Speed, Go! Episode 4: Four Play Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster *Big Mouth Monster-This monster caused massive damage to the city, and battled the four out of 5 of the Rangers as Tony was busy babysitting Daisy's little brother due to her having to work extra hours at the Record studio but after Daisy came home Tony left quickly to rejoin the other rangers and just as it looked like the Rangers were about to be finished Tony in his morphed form came to help out and the Rangers took out Big Mouth Monster with the Rescue Bird and the Lightspeed Megazord and the Megazord Saber's power strike. Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode